Only Happy When It Rains
by blairbear014
Summary: Chuck/Blair. Daily life, as a couple. Not really too fluffy. Title is a song by Garbage, has nothing to do with the story but I might work it in. Feel free to leave me suggestions,I know how the story will end, but I need help getting there.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I obviously don't own Gossip Girl or any of it's characters.

This story is totally AU. Basically, Blair and Chuck start dating after 2x03. So everything beyond that is discarded,and alot of the things that happened in the show have not happened yet.

So basically, 1x01,1x02,1x03,1x04,1x07,1x08,1x09,1x12,1x13,1x14,1x15,1x16,1x17,1x18 and parts of 1x10 have happened. As well as 2x01,2x02,and 2x03. Well, 2x04,2x05,and 2x06 have also happened but with Chuck and Blair dating during them. I'll be rewriting events from the second season, while also using somethings in season one. Plus my own creativity. Enjoy.

Oh & Chuck and Blair dated secretly from the end of 2x03 through 2x05. Now everybody knows.

The story starts at about 2x07.

* * *

Making out was one of Chuck's favorite things to do. With the house all to himself, and a gorgeous small brunette on the couch, it was on the top of his to-do list. Well, the first thing on his to-do list was always Blair,but that might be accomplished soon. Serena and Eric were out, he forgot where. His father was having lunch with Lily.

Chuck Bass lay on top of his girlfriend on a ten thousand dollar couch. _Girlfriend, _who invented that word anyway? He'd like to hunt them down and kill them. Really, what kind of idiot wants to have a girlfriend? You are tied down to one person, not that it mattered to him at this point. He can't get it up unless the girl is a short,brunette by the name of Blair Waldorf. But he'd always have to fear about messing up. He was a screw-up, after all, so it was just a matter of time before he screwed this up too. It's not like Blair is exactly low maintenance. He could handle gifts, he just needed to remember when. It wasn't too bad. But he'd always have to remember little things. It was hard. He'd have to remember that drunken hook-ups where off-limits. But it was really only a matter of time before he pissed her off and she dumped him. Sure it'd been a while, but she's been too consumed in her drama to be mad at him.

But for now, he was done thinking. There was a gorgeous girl under him, and he _really _wanted her. He wasn't taking her clothes off, and he didn't know why. But they were just laying there, making out. Their hands were all over their bodies, touching eachother, but they had entirely too much clothes on, in his opinion. And then the elevator dinged.

Blair pushed Chuck off of her and blushed. She tried fixing her hair, but couldn't find her headband. Relief washed over her as she saw it was Serena and Eric, not their parents. "Blair, I didn't know you were here. Oh God, um I'm sorry. Come on,Eric, let's go back out, I need to um..." Serena started, but Blair cut her off, "Don't worry about it,S. I came over to see you anyway. Chuck was just keeping me entertained while I waited." She finished off with a wicked smile. Chuck got up off the couch and rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot that we were supposed to go shopping. I'm so sorry, B. And sorry for um...you know." Serena said,stifling a laugh when she saw the glare Chuck was giving her.

"I have to go take a shower." Chuck announced and left the room, leaving Blair and Serena to erupt into fits of laughter. Eric had trouble hiding his laughs. "He's going to take a cold shower, isn't he?" Eric asked and laughed with the girls. Eric wandered into his own room, while Serena and Blair went into Serena's room.

After Blair fixed her hair, with still no headband, and flattened out her dress, the pair left the building, in hopes of finding the perfect pair of shoes.

* * *

This chapter was a filler, sorry.

xo A.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Chapter one was horrible, I understand. But, I did not get many reviews. So do you guys want this continued? Because without some encouragement, I'm going to quit this. Also, as a shameless ad for myself, I'd like to point out that I have another story. It's called _One More Time. _The story was published a few days ago, but didn't get any reviews, was it bad? Or did you think it was good? Leave any opinion in a review for that story. The story is all about Blair. It's set right after the elevator scene in 2x15. So,please go read my little one-shot wonder. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story as well as the other one. Please leave reviews. Thanks! Oh, and Nate and Chuck's fight is over now. Yay.

**Warning:** Some explicit language and innuendos.

**Disclaimer:** Does anyone really think I'd be sitting her writing _this _if I owned anything? No, if I had any part in the ownership of the show, I'd be writing _that _instead. I'd also put Chuck and Blair together, or at least some more cat-and-mouse. One can only dream. I wish I owned it,but I don't. I do not in any way,shape,or form own Gossip Girl ir any of the characters mentioned. Some dialog will sometimes also be borrowed.

* * *

"Shut Up." Chuck said, glaring. Nate stared at him and replied,"What? I'm just saying." in an innocent voice.

"Well,don't. It's not true anyway." Chuck was getting annoyed.

"Yes it is. Dude, you are so whipped, I bet if she told you to jump, you'd say how high." Nate said, trying to stifle his laughter.

Chuck wasn't taking his teasing well. This might not end well. Maybe Nate should have thought this through some more.

"Nathaniel, you and I both know that I wouldn't jump. I would also have a sarcastic remark to add, so you are completely wrong with your assumption."

"I guess that's true, what's that saying about assuming? When you assume, you.." Nate began.

"Make an ass out of you and me." Chuck finished.

The boys' laughter filled the room and the mood was light again. Nate let go a breath of relief. He and Chuck had just made up, he didn't want to ruin his friendship again. It was enough that their friendship would probably never be like it was before. After all, can it? Can you really go back to being best friends the way you used to be after your best friend slept with your girl? Or after you'd gone all haywire on him when he tried helping you?

For a minute, Nate thought about the stuff at Yale. He realized that Chuck probably did have his best interests in mind. Those guys wanted Nate, but Chuck tried to help him in his own twisted little way. It's just that Chuck was....Chuck. He didn't like Humphrey, and thought he was an easy target. He had a win-win situation. Nate never thought about it like that, he just thought Chuck was being a jerk by getting Dan into trouble. he'd forgotten that it was because Chuck cared.

"Hey man, what's up with you and Dan? I mean you can't hate him that much without a reason-" Nate began, but Chuck interrupted,"Yes,I can. And if you must know Nathaniel, he came to me and asked that I teach him how to live, but I figured out that he was just trying to write a story about me. He tricked me into thinking he could actually be a friend, I told him about my father and how my mother died, and got arrested with him. And he was just writing a story."

"Wait, what? He's writing a story about you?" To say that Nate was shocked was an understatement. He thought of Dan as a friend, a cool guy. He'd lived with him for a whole two days, but now he was staying with Chuck, after all, they'd made up. He didn't know how or why Dan would exploit Chuck. It was one thing to just write a story about him, but entirely another to break into his secrets, go threw his facade, gain his trust, and then betray it. He couldn't help but see how Chuck thought it was fitting that he got revenge. Actually, it was fitting. God, he was so stupid. He'd turned away from Chuck, not even cared to listen or let him explain. He was a horrible best friend.

"Yes." Was all Chuck said. "What, is it like a biography?" Nate asked stupidly. "My name is apparently Charlie Trout." Chuck said with a small smile. Anyone who knew Chuck or Bart would know it was about him. Their only hope was that the story wasn't published, otherwise Bart's already tarnished rep would go down the toilet. Everything Bart had worked hard for would be useless. And Chuck...everyone would know. Everyone would know his deepest,darkest secrets. Everyone would look at him differently. Pity him. He knew Chuck wouldn't want that. He tried to think of words to say. Something to comfort him, something to apologize, something that didn't sound like pity. But all he came up with was,"I didn't know." Chuck just nodded in response. The mood was tense again. But not like before, there wasn't an argument brewing, they were just both in their own little world, wondering what to do next.

Suddenly, Chuck spoke,"My uncle is coming to visit soon." Nate couldn't help but smile. Chuck admired his uncle, his uncle taught him everything he knew about girls,drugs,and drinking. "That's great man." Nate replied. Chuck would be happy to see Jack, it'd been a while. "Yeah, I haven't seen him since I was fourteen." He replies and Nate laughs, remembering exactly the last time they both saw uncle Jack. "Yeah, good times." Nate said dreamily, thinking back to age fourteen, taking shots and playing video games in Jack's suit. But after that, they hadn't seen Jack. Bart sent him to watch over the Australian division, and he never came back. It was kind of exciting to think about seeing Jack again. It was like bringing a little bit of his past back. "When is he coming?" Nate asks, even he is surprised to hear his own voice. He wasn't planning to speak.

"Tonight. Bart and Lily are picking him up. I think Eric went too. " Chuck says with a smile. His smile fades as he realizes, he won't be able to have fun times with Jack. After all, it's not like he could go to a club with Jack, get drunk off his ass, borrow some weed, smoke some hash,and hook up with seven random girls like last time. No, it was all different now, because he had a girlfriend. He hated that goddamn word.

"Did they already leave to pick him up?" Nate asked and Chuck nodded. "Where's Serena?" Nate asked and Chuck rolled his eyes. "Still not over her?" He asked and Nate punched his arm. "Of coarse I am, I'm just saying, no one's home."

"She's out with Blair." Chuck replies, pouring himself a glass of scotch. He hadn't had on in days. "Shopping?" Nate asked, knowing the answer. "Everyday this week."

"But you get Blair every night, so it's only fair." Nate said with a grin. Seeing the look on Chuck's face made his grin fade. "What, you haven't slept with her all week? I think this is a record for you." Nate said and Chuck groaned.

"Whenever I think we're getting somewhere, someone walks in. Sunday, we were on the couch and Serena and Eric walked in." He paused. Nate wouldn't sit on that couch for a while. "Monday, we were in the limo, but suddenly we reached our destination." He paused again and Nate remembered how Chuck had said that Blair enjoyed limos. He wasn't sitting there again. "Tuesday, I was with you." He paused again, and Nate shrugged. "Sorry, man." Chuck continued,"Wednsday,Dorota walked in." Nate let out a small laugh. He could imagine Dorota's face. "Poor woman." Chuck laughed a little too. "Thursday, she had some stupid essay to work on and couldn't be distracted. Yesterday, my dad had to talk to me, and today. Well, I don't know yet, but she's sleeping over with Serena, so I doubt it." Chuck groaned again. He was sick of taking cold showers.

"Sucks for you buddy." Nate said teasingly and patted him on the back. Chuck downed the rest of his scotch as the door opened. Uncle Jack walked in with Bart,Lily,and Eric behind him. "Chuck!" He said as he walked over to Chuck and patted him on the back. Why was everyone doing that? Did he look like he fucking needed a pat on the back?

"Hey Uncle Jack!" Chuck said with a smile. "Nate, good to see you, my man." Jack said patting Nate on the back as well. "Hey, Jack. How've you been?" Nate asked and Jack answered, "Really Good." He winked and Nate knew it meant he's been getting laid frequently.

After about two minutes, they were all standing around the counter that Chuck and Nate were sitting at. The elevator's ding made everyone quiet down and look to the entrance. Giggles were heard inside the elevator. The doors opened and Serena was talking,"That was so gross! Ew, B!" They erupted into laughter again but stopped as soon as they saw everyone staring at them.

"Jack, this is my step-daughter Serena." Bart said and Serena gave a small wave and a "hi". "And this is her best friend, Blair Waldorf." He said, gesturing to Blair. Blair smiled at everyone. "So, what's gross, Serena?" Nate asked, with a small laugh. He was trying to break the awkward silence that was creeping up on them. "The 40-year-old door man hit on Blair." Serena said,giggling. "It was totally disgusting." Blair added. "Not to mention the cute pizza guy who also hit on you." Serena said, giggling. "Today must be my day." Blair said, laughing. "Yes, it must be. Let's not forget those twins in the park." She said and they both continued laughing. "Shut up! What about the biker that hit on you?" Blair asked and Serena tried to stop laughing long enough to answer, "Ew gross,B. I'd never!" The two laughed and excused themselves.

"I'll fire the doorman." Bart said, and Lily smiled gratefully. "So that's Blair Waldorf, huh? You still dating her Nate? Cause she is one hot piece of-" Jack began but was cut of by Nate before Chuck punched his favorite uncle in the face. "No, uh, we broke up. Chuck's dating her now." "Oh, awesome 'cause, wait, Chuck's dating her?" Jack asked, and Chuck nodded.

"You don't date." He said, shocked. "I do now." Chuck said. "But....why?" Jack asked, incredulous. "Because. I just am, get over it." Chuck said. Jack nodded. "Seriously though, Nate, I don't get it. If you have a girl like that, why would you cheat on her with-" Jack stopped talking when he saw Nate's face. "Sorry man, I, uh, I'll be in my room." Jack said, and Lily led him to the guest room.

* * *

This chapter was another filler. I'm really sorry but I wanted some Chuck/Nate because the lack of them in season two is pissing me off. And since I'm already rewriting it, I can make Nate less of an idiot. Did you like the introduction of uncle Jack? I thought it might be a rather _interesting _addition. I hope you liked it. Please review! Tell me thoughts, questions, anything?

xo A.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I hope chapter two didn't suck too bad. Anyway, I needed to clarify that Chuck did not punch Jack, I meant the line as Nate preventing Chuck from punching him. I'm also working on another story. I don't know the title yet, but I got the idea a few days ago in global. Also, as a shameless ad for myself, I'd like to point out that I have another story. It's called _One More Time.  
_

Please leave reviews. Thanks!

**Warning:** Some explicit language and innuendos. I also apologize for any errors! I wrote it quickly.

**Disclaimer:** Does anyone really think I'd be sitting her writing _this _if I owned anything? No, if I had any part in the ownership of the show, I'd be writing _that _instead. I'd also put Chuck and Blair together, or at least some more cat-and-mouse. One can only dream. I wish I owned it,but I don't. I do not in any way,shape,or form own Gossip Girl or any of the characters mentioned. Some dialog will sometimes also be borrowed.

* * *

Lily walked Jack to the guest room, located on the second floor of the Van der Woodsen-Bass penthouse. In order to do so, the pair passed by Serena's room, which was currently filled with giggles from the two girls sharing the room for the night. "Teenage girls really are something." Lily said and Jack smirked. That smirk certainly ran in the family. Jack went into "his room" and Lily retreated downstairs. He started to unpack and think about the unfortunate circumstances of being sort-of related to the blond bombshell down the hall, not that it really bothered him. But what was even more unfortunate was that the brunette, one of the most gorgeous girls he'd ever seen, was dating his favorite nephew. Well, Chuck was his only nephew, but that wasn't the point. When he'd seen her, he'd automatically thought of how beautiful she was, she glowed. To him, she was virtually perfect. Then, when Bart introduced her, he'd been a bit upset, because he knew she was Nate's. For a minute, he wondered why anyone would want to cheat on perfection with a typical blond bombshell. He knew Nate was stupid, but did he really think Serena was hotter than Blair? But then he remembered Nate whining on how Blair wanted to "wait for the perfect time". So maybe that's why Nate cheated, he was probably sick of being a virgin. Poor kid. He seriously doubted the girl was still a virgin, considering the fact that she was dating Chuck. What was that? Chuck dating someone? Let alone, Chuck dating the perfect girl. Just by the way she carried herself, Jack could tell she was one of the pristine and proper girls of the Upper East Side. Also, Nate had mentioned how demanding and high-maintenance she was. Nate told him stories of her perfection, but he'd thought it was because she wasn't. But she was, she was so perfect. Damn Chuck.

Two hours later, after Jack had unpacked his things, Chuck had invited him downstairs to watch a movie with him,Nate and Eric. Lily and Bart went out to dinner. Apparently, even though Bart hadn't seen his little brother in years, he couldn't cancel a reservation on the night of his arrival. It was sort of rude, to an outsider, but Jack wasn't an outsider. He knew that if Bart stayed home, they probably wouldn't have talked to each other or spent time together, "bonding" anyway. Bart was going on vacation in two days, regardless. He and Lily were going somewhere, Jack didn't really care enough to pay attention to details. He just heard that they'd be back by thanksgiving.

Whatever, watching a movie or a soccer game or whatever it was the Chuck asked him to do was better than talking to Bart. Chuck was more interesting, less prone to judging him. Actually, Chuck never judged him. Chuck applauded things that Bart looked down on. Chuck wasn't just his nephew, he was his friend, despite a twenty year age gap. Chuck,Nate,and Eric-who was a nice kid as far as he could tell-were waiting for him to come downstairs. He exited his room, and started walking to the stairs, but stopped at Serena's door. It was rude to listen in on people's conversations, but he just wanted to hear what the girls talked about when they thought no one was listening. Girls' minds were forever a mystery to him.

_"There is nothing going on between me and Dan!" Serena shrieked. "Well, that's a relief. Cabbage Patch is beyond annoying!" Blair's voice echoed, followed by her laughter. "B, be nice to him! He's not that bad!" Serena exclaimed. "Ew, Serena. It's bad enough you dated a guy from Brooklyn. I am not going to be nice to him. At least, not unless I have a vaccination." Blair said. _

Serena dating was an odd thing too, after all, both Nate and Chuck had told him that she was a wild child. But dating someone from Brooklyn was truly bizarre. Blair was right, why would you even talk to someone from Brooklyn without a vaccine. And why does Blair call him Cabbage Patch? Jack pondered many things while listening in on the girls' conversation, and although he had decided he wanted to only hear a little bit, he was now intrigued and decided to stay a little bit longer.

_"Chuck is more likely to have a disease than Dan!" Serena said sarcastically, and both girls giggled. _

Jack thought about how true that was. Chuck probably did have a bigger chance of having a disease, but then again, who knew with this Dan guy.

_"My boyfriend does not have a disease!" Blair said, still giggling. "I never thought I'd hear someone say Chuck Bass was their boyfriend." Serena said and the two girls giggled some more._

Jack wondered if all girls laughed after every sentence, or maybe it was just them.

_"Speaking of Chuck, how are things going with you two?" Serena asked._

For once, the two didn't laugh. Jack didn't hear the loud giggling that usually followed every sentence. Instead he heard a loud sighing, which he assumed was coming from Blair.

_"Aw, what's wrong,B? I haven't seen you guys argue in a while. I thought things were going well." Serena said. There was another sigh. "It's just, well, we haven't really been talking much either." Blair replied and Serena said,"Well, Chuck prefers when girls don't talk." "S!" Blair exclaimed and there were a few small giggles, but they died down quickly. After a moment of silence, Serena spoke, "Seriously, B. You know how Chuck is, he's not really the type of guy who talks about feelings. But he cares about you, otherwise, he wouldn't listen to you talk at all. And he wouldn't be having sex with only you if he didn't like you." "That's the thing,S! We haven't been having sex!" Blair exclaimed. "No way! On Sunday, me and Eric practically walked in on you two!" "That's the problem. I've barely seen him and whenever I do see him, someone interrupts us!" "Aw, I'm sorry,B." _

_"The other day, Dorota walked in! Can you imagine?!" Blair exclaimed and Serena started laughing. "It's not funny,S!" "I know, but Dorota! Poor woman. Tell me you still had your clothes on and didn't scar her for life." Serena said, still laughing lightly. "Sort of." "Sort of? What does that mean?" "It means some clothes were on, and some were off." "Ew. I can imagine Dorota's face." And both girls laughed. "Well, the only thing off, was Chuck's shirt. So, she's not scarred for life!" Blair added. "I hope I am never in that situation. Lock the door, geez Blair! What if it was Eleanor?!" Serena shrieked and Blair answered,"She's in Paris for two weeks, remember? It's not like we'd even be at my house if she was home. She tried giving Chuck the sex talk!" "No way! That must have been so awkward!" "I went to get something from my room,and she tells him that there is no sex to be had at her house and that he better use protection or else. Then she started telling him about safe sex and I came downstairs!" Both started laughing. "I can imagine Chuck's face as soon as she mentioned sex to him." Serena says and they both start laughing. "Anyways, B. I promise, you can have Chuck for the whole day tomorrow! Or rather, Chuck can have you. I feel like I'm stealing you away from him. I'll handle Nate." Serena says. "Ew! I don't want to hear about you handling Nate!" "You've been around Chuck too much, you've developed his dirty mind!" "I have not!" _

And with that, Jack decided he was listening for too long, so he left and headed downstairs. "Jack! What took you so long?" Chuck says as Jack comes down the stairs. Jack is a little queasy at the knowledge that Chuck and Blair would be alone together for the whole day tomorrow. He didn't need to wonder what they would be doing. Chuck was his nephew after all.

"I couldn't find my sock. Calm down." It was a good lie, and Chuck rolled his eyes. Jack walked over to the couch, sitting on an arm chair. "I was thinking, maybe we could hang out tomorrow, like we used to. I was thinking we take the plane to Maine, I know how much Nate loves sailing and how much I love lobster. Or maybe we could go to Florida, I'm in the mood for some sun. We can leave early and come back tomorrow night." Jack said. He didn't actually feel like going anywhere, he wanted to enjoy New York. He could have hung out without leaving the state, but he didn't want to leave Chuck with Blair, alone. He didn't know why he was obsessing over a girl he didn't even know, but he saw why Chuck would decide to pick her as the one girl he dates.

Chuck opened his mouth to answer but the girls' laugher filled the room as they walked down the steps Jack was on moments ago, and all four of them looked at the two girls.  
The girls stopped at the bottom of the stairs when they noticed everyone was down there, and staring at them. Blair's silver night gown showed off her beautiful legs, and she had a pink headband in her perfect brunette hair. The dress had a v-neck cut, showing a nice amount of her cleavage. Chuck was a lucky guy. Serena was wearing a cream slip that accentuated her features, but he didn't really care about his pseudo-niece's attire. The pair stepped off the steps and smiled. "Hi." Serena said quietly as she and Blair awkwardly walked over to the counter. Jack noticed the fact that Blair's dress was practically backless. Seeing the look on Chuck's face, he realizes that Chuck has noticed too.

"Excuse me for a minute." Chuck says distractedly and walks in the direction of his room. Serena and Blair's eyes followed him. He heard Serena whisper, "Go." Blair looked confused. "He obviously wants you to follow him." Serena says. "You think?" Blair asks. "Yes, now go! But meet me back here in five minutes or I'm coming after you. I'm giving you up tomorrow, I get you tonight." Serena finishes with a giggle and pushes Blair in the direction of Chuck's room.

Blair walked into Chuck's room to see him sitting on his bed with his face in his hands. Chuck heard the door open, and said, "What took you so long, Waldorf?" Serena had been right, he was expecting her. "Well, I didn't know you wanted me to follow you." Blair said, closing the door and leaning against it. Chuck got up and walked over to her, "I miss you." He said quietly when he reached her. He put one hand on the door behind her and one hand on her waist before kissing her. Blair wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. She pulled away from the kiss and said, "I miss you too. Serena said she was willing to give me up for tomorrow, and let you borrow me for the whole entire day." A smirk appeared on Chuck's face. "Good, because I was going to steal you anyway." He said before leaning down and kissing her again. She was so damn short, and her fuzzy slippers didn't add anything to her height. "I have to get back, Serena said if I don't come back in five minutes she was coming to get me."

"That's too bad." Chuck said, covering her lips with his own once again. "I know, but we have all day tomorrow, and we can do whatever we want. My mother is still in Paris and Dorota has Sundays off." Blair managed to say before Chuck started kissing her again. "Good, because I, unfortunately, have a full house, and your bed is so much more comfortable." Chuck said, smirking. "Okay I have to leave now, I'll see you tomorrow." Blair said, kissing him lightly and the turning around to open his door. She turned around and smiled at him, and he couldn't help giving her one more kiss. Then she walked back out into the hall and back to Serena. Chuck stood there for a moment.

Didn't Jack say something about hanging out tomorrow? Oh yeah, go to Maine or Florida. Well, that could wait until next weekend. He really missed Blair. It'd be easier to spend the weekend in Maine or Florida or wherever next weekend anyway. They could leave on Friday night and come back Sunday. That was a much better plan. He missed Blair too much right now to pass up an opportunity like this anyway. It occurred to him that they couldn't just have sex all day. For one, it wasn't physically possible. He'd never admit it, but Blair wore him out. He didn't think he could last more than two or three hours. What else would they do for the day? He'd have to think of something. Maybe he could do something romantic and surprise her. She'd like that.

Eleanor was coming back Monday, so he couldn't sleep over. He vividly remembered the lecture she started giving him-and would have finished had not Blair walked in. "No sex in my house." She had said. That was her first sentence to him. Sure, she had greeted him when he walked in but then Blair realized she forgot something and ran back upstairs. Then Eleanor point blank said, "No sex in my house." His eyes had widened, he was sure.

Then she said, "And when you do decide to have sex, although not in my house, make sure you use protection." He had really wanted to leave at that moment. He had been extremely uncomfortable. "Because, no body is happy unless they use protection." He wanted to just shoot himself if she continued speaking. "Now, I know you've slept with the entire Upper East Side," Oh God, he had thought while she continued. "But Blair is inexperienced." Chuck had wanted to scoff at that, but it wouldn't have been appropriate. Blair was experienced, with him. "So, you have to remember these kinds of things, because she probably won't. And you have to be gentle with her because-" She had been cut off by Blair yelling, "Mother!" as she walked down the stairs. He'd never been happier to see Blair than at that moment. Blair had glared at her mother and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the elevator. Once the doors had closed, she had apologized profusely as he told her what happened.

No, he was never going to be alone with Eleanor, again. Let alone have sex in her house while she was in the city. Actually, no, he wasn't having sex in that house unless she was on another continent, which she was at this moment. And he wasn't risking Dorota walking in again. Sure, only his shirt had been removed, but it was still weirdly disturbing. It was good that neither was home.

But what else could he and Blair do tomorrow? Nate was right, as much as he hated to admit it, he was whipped. He didn't show it, but when it came down to it, he'd do anything for Blair. Not without protest, but he'd do it eventually. He really was whipped. He hated being fucking whipped. What was a good enough reason for being whipped? He didn't fucking know. He loved Blair, but was that really a reason? Wait, love?! What the fuck? That wasn't in his thoughts two minutes ago. Where the hell did that come from? He really didn't fucking know. He loved Blair? What were the qualifications for loving someone? He didn't know how it felt. How was he supposed to know if he loved Blair?

He really would do anything for her. He was willing to ditch his favorite uncle for a day with her. He liked seeing her happy. He'd never say it out loud, but he was really happy when he was the cause of her happiness. He hated seeing her upset, and he hated himself when he was the cause of it. Sure, it was fun to torture people, but it twisted his insides after the fact, when he realized he hurt her. He'd done his best to not hurt Blair ever since he decided to date her. He really didn't want anyone else. He really didn't even pay attention to other girls anymore. He did still have those fucking butterflies that she gave them. Although, they'd grown. They were so many of them now, but he didn't hate them anymore. They felt good. Hell, he was okay with just hanging out with her. He was fine with not having sex every time they were together. It's not like sex wasn't one of his favorite things to do, but he was happy just being around Blair. If that's not love, he didn't really know what could be.

Maybe he should tell her. But what if she didn't say it back? That'd be a disaster. How could he know if Blair loved him? She did ask him to say it, at the white party. Maybe he should say it. But if he did, then it'd make their relationship so much more serious. He remembered what happened when Nate said it, he was tied to Blair for years. But he wasn't Nate, it wouldn't be the same. _Fuck this_, Chuck thought. If he thought about this anymore, his head would explode. He knew what it felt like to be Nate, so damn confused all the time. Maybe that's what being in love with Blair Waldorf did to you. He stopped thinking about it and walked back to the guys. The girls were still at the counter, they looked to him as he walked in, and Blair gave him a small smile before looking away. His heart skipped a beat.

He walked over and sat on the couch, next to Nate who was also sitting there. Jack was on a chair, facing the counter, staring at the girls. Chuck refrained from telling Jack to fuck off. Eric was seated on the floor in front of the couch. They were going to watch The Godfather Part 2. It was one of Nate's favorites, and Nate just couldn't believe Eric had never seen it. So now, he was forcing everyone to watch it. Chuck suggested they watch the first part, first, but Nate insisted the second was better and watching the first part wasn't that important. This movie made Chuck think of Bart, because this was one of the few movies Bart liked. It was one of Chuck's favorite's too. Chuck looked at Blair who was sipping cranberry juice with Serena from a champaign glass. The two girls took their glasses and the bottle of cranberry juice, and headed to the stairs.

"Goodnight,boys." Blair said as she started walking up the stairs behind Serena. Blair sounded so damn seductive when she said it, but he knew she wasn't trying to be. It had just come out like that. He felt like she was teasing him, like she did so often. Talking the way she was, being dressed the way she was, actually following him into the room, it was as if she was begging him to ravish her. Not that she'd even have to beg. He'd ravish her whenever she wanted. He'd go upstairs and ravish her right now if Serena wasn't in the room.

Serena really was no fun. She used to be really fun. Then she had to go sleep with Nate and become all reformed. Now she wasn't fun. At least she didn't hang out with Whoregina anymore. He lost his virginity to her in the sixth grade, but she was really annoying, and he hated her. Besides, Serena was practically family now, and he cared. It was a weird feeling, caring. He'd only ever cared about three things: money, the pleasures money brought him,and Nate. Although, when he told that to Nate, he secretly hid the fact that he also cared about Blair. He'd always cared about Blair, she was a real friend, one of the few people he trusted. But after Victrola, he really really cared about her. He never showed it, but he did. So he thought that was it, he cared about four things, and only four things. But really, he cares about a few more. He realized he cared about Serena when whoregina started messing with her. Serena was his friend and he wanted to help her. That meant he cared. Now she was technically his sister, and he knew he cared. He would help her if she ever needed something. So that was five. When the whole Georgina debacle was over, he'd thought he now had five things he cared about.

But Eric was his friend now too, and he cared about him. That was no secret, he actually did think of Eric as a brother. For about two hours, he thought he cared about Humphrey, but he was really wrong about that, and now, he hated Humphrey with a passion. He should think about bringing him down. He'd have to talk about that with Blair, she was still his partner-in-crime. Chuck also sort of cared about Lily. It was weird, but she cared about him and he felt like she mattered. He cared about her too. He hated to admit it, but he cared about his father. The man had raised him, after all. Not very well, but he knew when it came down to it, Bart secretly cared about him too. Blair told him that last year, before everything got all fucked up, before he slept with her. She was just plotting with him and he mentioned Bart hating him, she helped him realize that deep down, Bart cared. So he cared about his father. And he cared about Uncle Jack, sort of. He respected and admired Jack, and Jack was family. He did care, but if Jack kept looking at Blair like he was going to ravish her, that'd go away soon. So Chuck Bass cared about nine things. Well, two things and seven people. But he'd pick one over all of them. He definitely was in love with Blair Waldorf.

He hadn't been paying attention to the movie, but suddenly it was over. "So, Chuck, what do you say?" Jack asked. "To what?" Chuck hadn't been paying attention, was someone talking to him? "Tomorrow? Maine, maybe Florida?" Jack asked and Chuck remembered. "I think it's better we go next weekend, we can leave Friday and come back on Sunday. Spend the whole weekend away." Chuck answered and Nate quickly agreed, "Yeah, and my uncle is in Italy until Wednesday so I can't use his bout until next weekend, and I hate Florida." Jack nodded and opened his mouth to protest, but Bart and Lily walked in. Chuck really couldn't help but be happy for his father. He did care, because otherwise, he wouldn't really give two shits if Bart was happy or not. But he did care, so he was glad his father was happy.

"Hello, everyone. What are you all doing down here?" Lily asked. "We watched The Godfather." Eric answered. "Part Two." Nate added. "Without me?" Bart asked and everyone laughed. "You've seen the movie 60 times, you'll live." Chuck said and everyone laughed again. "We're off to bed, goodnight." Lily said. Chuck knew the hidden meaning and normally he'd applaud someone for getting laid, but this was his father, and it was kind of gross. "Just remember, your room is right above mine." Eric said and Lily's gaped at him. Chuck smirked and then he and Nate laughed. Lily's face really was priceless. She was embarrassed, and Chuck found it really funny. "Goodnight." Jack said, a smirk on his face as well. That smirk really does run in the family.

* * *

Please Please Please Review! I actually worked very hard on this chapter and I want to know what you guys think. I know it's really long, and it took my two hours to write, so I hope you enjoyed.

Next chapter is Chuck and Blair's day, so tell me what you'd like to see!

Once again, please ignore any mistakes. I read it over, but I type this as I think of things, so I don't read it over too much. I hope everything is correct though.

Oh and I'd like to add that Nate is being a really crappy friend to Chuck right now, and the fact that there was no Chuck/Blair scenes in the last episode thoroughly pissed me off. Well, there was the one scene when she ran behind him, but that doesn't count.

So tell me if you'd like to see anything happen. I hope the Chuck monologue wasn't too OOC. It's tough to right him, because he's such a character. I don't want to ruin that, so I've been trying to get into his head, think the way he might. But it's also really tough. I hope I did him justice, but he is just so unpredictable, I'm not really sure how he'd react to certain situations. I've been trying to capture him as also having a sensitive side, because I think he does. He rarely shows it, but I'm sure it's there. So, I think that in the privacy of his own mind, he's a sensitive and scared little boy.

If you don't feel like reviewing, which I often don't, please at least leave a comment on the Chuck monologue.

xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I hope you all liked the last chapter. I'm working on a new story, it's called _Hollywood Hills_, you should check it out. _  
_

Please leave reviews. Thanks!

**Warning:** Some explicit language and innuendos. I also apologize for any errors! I wrote it quickly and at two in the morning, I've finally finished!

**Disclaimer:** Does anyone really think I'd be sitting her writing _this _if I owned anything? No, if I had any part in the ownership of the show, I'd be writing _that _instead. I'd also put Chuck and Blair together, or at least some more cat-and-mouse. And Ed Westwick would be in my room right now. I'd settle for Chace too. Unfortunately, one can only dream. I wish I owned it,but I don't. I do not in any way,shape,or form own Gossip Girl or any of the characters mentioned. Some dialog will sometimes also be borrowed.

* * *

Chuck woke up at noon. He probably would have slept longer but his father woke him up very rudely. "Chuck." He'd said,loud enough to wake him up. "I'm sleeping." He'd replied. "It's noon. You can't spend the whole day sleeping. Get up, and get dressed. Go do something." Bart had said, and Chuck was about to reply with a witty remark but then he remembered he did have plans today, with Blair. "Is Blair still here?" He asked after a moment of silence. Chuck thought he actually saw his father's facial expression change for once, but he disregarded the possibility of Bart smiling, he'd only seen it happen a few times, and it was never directed at him. "No, she left a little while ago. Look, Chuck, I don't know how serious things are between the two of you, but she's good for you." Bart said, and Chuck was a little confused, "What do you mean?" he asked. "You've stopped sleeping around, you drink less, I don't think I've smelled anything on you in a while." Bart finished. Chuck looked down, he'd never thought his father noticed that.

"She's a good one Chuck, don't mess it up." Bart said before walking out of the room. Of coarse his father would assume he'd fuck things up with Blair. He probably would, but that wasn't the point. Blair. Shit, he almost forgot they had plans. He still had no idea what to do with her all day. He could go over now and then have sex and do something later, but then he'd be too tired to get out of her bed. No, they could have dinner at the Palace, he could arrange for a private room, and then they could go to her bedroom for desert. But what to do until then? He supposed he could ask her, but he wasn't one for grand romantic gestures, and if he was already going to do one, he'd rather do it correctly. He picked up his phone to call a florist before realizing that he didn't have the number of one. He googled it quickly and called the nearest florist. He asked them to send fifty six bouquets of Blair's favorite, purple hydrangeas. He told them the address and said he wanted the elevator filled with the flowers, so she could find them on her own. He didn't do sappy cards, so he said to write '_I'll pick you up soon, be ready-Chuck._'

After getting confirmation that the flowers would be there in less than thirty minutes, he went to take a shower. He emerged from the bathroom, still wondering what he could do. He wasn't exceptionally romantic, so this would probably be one of the only times he did something like this, just to please her. He wouldn't do it for anyone else, but she wasn't just anyone. Maybe he should get her a present. There wasn't really an occasion, but he was Chuck Bass, and with unlimited funds, did he really need one?

Chocolate. He hadn't though of that. He arranged for a simple delicate box of the Godiva Gold Collection to be delivered to her penthouse. He still had no idea what he was going to do with her for the whole day.

Blair Waldorf was a little disappointed that she hadn't seen Chuck this morning. Of coarse he'd sleep until noon. Her insecurities rose when she thought he'd forgotten about her. It was already 12:45, and Chuck still hadn't even called. She heard the elevator ding and groaned at having to answer it herself. She walked downstairs, somehow allowing herself to hope it was Chuck. It wasn't, but it was an elevator full of hydrangeas. _Purple_ Hydrangeas. Only Chuck knew she loved them, everyone else thought her favorites were red and white roses. Well, Serena also knew, but why would Serena send her flowers? She read the card and smiled, maybe Chuck was a romantic. She quickly removed the flowers from the elevator, it took a whole five minutes. She hoped Chuck wouldn't be here too soon, she still had to get ready.

She began walking up the steps when the elevator dinged again. She really hoped it wasn't Chuck. She turned around and out stepped some man she'd never met. "Miss Waldorf?" He asked. "Yes." She replied, she didn't really know why a strange man was at her house. "I have chocolates for you, from a Mister Chuck Bass?" He said, and her face lit up. When he first walked in, the man had wondered what the hell the guy saw in the bitch that was staring him down other than the fact that she was totally hot, but now he saw that she had the prettiest smile. "Thank You." Blair said, gracefully and slowly walking up to the man and taking the chocolates into her hand. She smiled at the fact that Chuck remembered that she preferred the Gold Collection. "Did he also send you all these flowers?" The man asked and Blair nodded gracefully. Chuck truly had made her day, he rarely did anything romantic. "He must have done something really bad." The guy said playfully. "Not that I know of." She replied, she truly hoped these weren't an apology. "Enjoy your chocolates miss." The man said, exiting her home.

She went upstairs and put on a simple, soft velvet black dress. She contemplated wearing tights, and after deciding the dress was too short anyway, she put on a pair of white ones before slipping into five-inch black patent leather Valentino heels with a large bow on them. She looked at her outfit before deciding she needed some jewelry. Nothing fit better than the necklace Chuck had gotten her for her seventeenth birthday. She grabbed a black bow headband and curled her hair. When she was finished with her hair and make-up, she walked down the steps and sat down in the living room.

The elevator dinged and Chuck walked out. She saw him spot her on the couch and got up to walk over to him. "You look stunning." He said, pulling her close to him and covering her mouth with her own. "Thanks for the flowers, and the chocolate." She said after he stopped kissing her. But apparently, it triggered him kissing her again. "Come on, we have to leave if we're going to fit in everything I have planned." He said, pulling away and taking her hand. Blair smiled before following him into the elevator. They were holding hands. She noted that they'd never done that before. "You're not wearing any purple." She said, with a soft chuckle. He let a small chuckle out too, "Must've forgotten my scarf too." She smiled, and noted the absence of his precious signature. "Where are we going?" She asked and he smirked, "It's a surprise." Blair smiled because even though she told everyone that she hated surprises, she actually liked them if they were the pleasant kind. "So, what's the occasion?" She asked, suddenly confused as to why Chuck was doing all this, he wasn't a romantic, and he didn't exactly like to show his feelings. "You deserve it." He said and her heart fluttered a little bit as he did.

She smiled but still couldn't help but wonder what they were going to do. Maybe she did hate surprises. No, that wasn't it. She was just impatient. They got into the limo and drove off. Chuck was staring at her. "What?" She asked and he smirked,"Nothing." Her insecurities crept over her. "Is it my hair?" She asked, confused. He let out a laugh, "No,Waldorf. You look perfect, as usual." Chuck always knew how to make her feel beautiful,_wanted. _

When the limo stopped, she noticed they were at Tiffany's. She was confused. "Why are we at Tiffany's?" She asked, and he rolled his eyes, "To buy you a present, obviously. Besides, you love Tiffany's." She didn't think she heard him correctly. He wanted to buy her a present. Maybe he had done something wrong and was apologizing. "But why?" She asked, confused as ever. She knew Chuck wasn't a romantic and the only conclusion she was drawing was that he has done something and is trying to soften her up the way Nate used to. "God Waldorf, let me do something nice for you." He was clearly annoyed that she hadn't simply accepted his gift. "If you say so." And with that, she exited the limo and walked towards Tiffany's with Chuck following behind. He put his hand on the small of her back, and let her in. "Pick anything you want." He whispered into her ear. "Anything?" "Yes."

She walked around the store, wondering where to begin. She wasn't going to choose anything too expensive, although she knew Chuck wouldn't care. She ended up getting another set of pearls. Although, these were far more exquisite than any set she already owned. "Pearls remind me of Victrola." She said after Chuck handed the woman his credit card. Chuck's smirk was in place and she could tell he was remembering her dance. "I'm tempted to buy all of them now." He said and she laughed lightly. He made a simple statement sound so _dirty. _She had no idea how he did it, but he had such a sultry voice.

The woman handed her the turquoise bag and Blair smiled as Chuck held her hand for the second time in one day. "Where to now?" "It's a surprise,Waldorf." She lit up. He had another surprise for her. She hoped it wasn't another present, but she wouldn't mind if it was.

When the limo pulled to a stop once again, they were in front of the Cloisters. She loves the Cloisters, but she couldn't really think of what they were doing here. He led her to the west terrace, the most stunning view of the Hudson. Even in the fall, it was still beautiful here. She noticed the table set up with lunch. She was rendered speechless.

He led her to the table, and even pulled out her chair for her. Even if he was trying to softer her up for something, she'd probably end up forgiving him, the way this day was going. "So, what are we doing here?" She asked as he sat down. "Eating lunch." He said and smiled at her. "Who are you and what have you done with Chuck Bass?" He laughed. "I can do grand romantic gestures from time to time." She smiled at the thought that there may be another time where he made a romantic day for her. They talked for half an hour, slowly eating their food. Somehow, uncle Jack ended up in the conversation. "Yeah, he seems alright. I didn't really talk to him though." "He taught me everything I know." "Good, now I know who to blame for the fact that you can't keep it in your pants." He laughed and although she'd been serious, his laughter made her laugh too. "I'm going to Maine with him and Nate next weekend." He said, and she'd decided that he looked like he was asking for approval. "Have fun. And by that, I mean: Don't have sex." She said and he rolled his eyes. "How could I when no one compares to you?" She smiled. They continued talking over lunch and soon they'd spent almost two hours here. It was going to get dark soon.

They got back into the limo and ended up at Lincoln Center. Chuck held her hand as they walked around. They walked around slowly and she reveled in the fact that he was holding her hand again. They got outside and she had to catch her breath. The fountain was so beautiful, illuminated in the evening with light shades of pink. "It's so beautiful." She whispered. She hated to admit it, but she'd never seen the fountain. She been to Lincoln Center once- to see the ballet with her father when she was twelve. Chuck squeezed her hand and she smiled at him. God, she loved him. She would have said it then, too. But she really didn't want to ruin this perfect day, and it'd surely be ruined if he didn't say it back. She thought there was a chance that he might, but she wasn't going to risk it. She was happy and in love, but the latter was a secret.

The walked around to the other side of the fountain, people were scattered around. "This is really beautiful,Chuck." "Not as beautiful as you." She couldn't help but blush, just a little. She smiled up at him and he kissed her forehead. Chuck Bass was no where to be found, because this guy was a marshmellow. She thought of the cuppy-cake song that Serena had been obsessed with last year. She'd sung it to Blair almost daily. Chuck was her cuppy-cake, no matter how dumb that sounded. But in the privacy of her own mind, no body but herself could judge her."God,I love you." She heard Chuck say after a minute. She was shocked to say the least, and she could tell he'd let it slip unintentionally. "Do you mean it?" She said in a whisper as he pulled her into his arms. Now he was hugging her, which was another uncommon thing for Chuck to do.

He was engulfed in the scent of her hair. "Yes." He whispered. To say he was scared was an understatement. It was now a turning point. This sucked. Why couldn't he keep his mouth shut? What the fuck was wrong with him? He'd only realized this yesterday, and now he had to go and say it out loud? This is what he got for not thinking about it yesterday. "I love you too." She said as she nuzzled her head into his chest. He didn't know he was holding his breath, but it was like he could suddenly breathe again. This was officially the best moment of his life. He kissed her forehead and stared at her. She had a happy smile on her face and she was biting her lip, and he knew there was only certain situations where she did that-he guessed, that in this case, it was to keep her from screaming in happiness. She kissed him lightly and he couldn't help but be happy. He finally knew why people made sappy movies about being in love, because it really was worth making movies out of. He hadn't meant to say it, but she looked so beautiful,so happy, so serene,so _perfect. _It had slipped out, but it turned out to be the greatest mistake he ever made. "We have a ballet to watch." He said in a whisper, but decided kissing was better than talking. He realized he was still hugging her. He could imagine what this was like in Blair's head, she probably thought this was an unexpected twist in the movie of her life, but it had the perfect way of playing itself out. This kind of thing would happen in those Audrey Hepburn movies she loved so much. He could imagine Audrey and whatever guy confessing their love to each other in front of a beautiful fountain as the sun was disappearing. God, this whole day was so cliche.

"I haven't been here since I was twelve." She whispers. Chuck laughed lightly and kissed her again. He took her hand and led her into the building and into the theater. "I'm excited." She whispered to him. Truth be told, he was excited too. Not for the ballet, because he could really care less -that was why he'd picked the shortest one- but because he didn't really know what was going to happen now that he'd told Blair that he loved her, no _loves her. Loved _made it sound like it was in the past tense, and it was actually a new revelation he had last night. After an hour of a ballet he hadn't really paid attention to, it was finally over. He wasn't bored, but he didn't exactly watch the show. He'd been more preoccupied with watching Blair without being to obvious.

"Thank you." Blair said, bringing him out of his thoughts. "For what?" He asked, truly confused. He hadn't said or done anything the entire show. "For today." "You deserve it, I told you." He was being such a sap today, but seeing Blair's truly happy face made him reconsider not being like this 24/7. He held her hand again. It felt so weird. Chuck Bass holding hands with Blair Waldorf. He liked holding her hand, it was so tiny compared to his, but it was strange to see nonetheless. He led her to the limo, which took them to the Palace for dinner. He saw Blair get the breath knocked out of her when she realized the entire ball room was empty, except for one table in the center. And of coarse, the musical selection for the night. He'd offered to pay the group alot of money to have them here, because he'd never gotten his dance at the cotillion. That's why he'd used this room, and this music, because it was like a happier memory of the cotillion. "Are those the girls from the cotillion?" She asked and he nodded in response. "I never got to dance with you at the ball." She smiled and walked over to the table, sitting down and motioning for him to sit across from her. "Let's eat first." She said.

When they'd finished their dinner, they'd gotten up to dance to "Three Wishes" a song he distinctly remembered being played at the ball. Halfway through, Chuck realized it was getting late and he probably wouldn't be getting laid. He tried to think about when the next opportunity to sleep with Blair might be. Her mother was coming home, so her place was out of the question, and he had a full house. Why hadn't he kept his suite? The song ended and he saw Blair smirking at him. He raised an eyebrow. "You haven't mentioned going back to my house all day." She said with a smirk. "You mean your bed." He asked mischievously. "Yes." She was using her seductive voice. He was about to pounce on her in the middle of the ballroom. "Lucky for you, I was about to suggest it." "Good, because I may have assaulted you in front of these people , I miss you way too much." He was surprised to heat that leave her lips. He expected something like 'you're heinous'. "Then what are we still doing here?" He wore a smirk that matched hers as he grabbed her hand and all but ran out of the room.

They made out in the limo on the way to her house. He was seriously close to just ripping her clothes off. The limo came to a stop and Blair pulled him out,grabbing his hand and going as fast as possible in her heels. As soon as the elevator doors clothed, and the button was pressed, his lips covered hers again. The elevator dinged and he was really glad no one was home. Blair grabbed his collar and pulled him upstairs, kissing him all the way.

When they got in the room, his shirt was the first thing to go. Blair was being really aggressive, and he liked it. He pulled her dress over her head and smirked when he realized she was wearing the same slip as the night in Victrola. His admiration only lasted a second though, because his lips then connected with hers again. They stumpled towards the bed, throwing clothes left and right.

He was so happy at the moment, he could kiss somebody. And that he did, he kissed Blair's forehead as she rested on his chest. He really didn't feel like getting up. But he didn't want to wake up to an angry Dorota and a murderous Eleanor Waldorf. He decided he'd stay for another hour. "You've outdone yourself,Bass." Blair said. He smirked, he always loved it when Blair mentioned his bedroom skills. "That was truly amazing,Waldorf." She smiled at the subtle compliment on her bedroom skills. It was midnight, and he personally couldn't believe he'd lasted for three whole hours of the most amazing sex he'd ever had. He was feeling proud of himself. "I love you." He said, running his fingers through her hair. She looked up at him and smiled, "I love you too."

"How long can you stay?" She asked sadly two minutes later. He could tell she wished he could spend the night. "I wish I could stay here all night, but your mother is going to kill me in the morning." He said and she smiled sadly. "I'll stay for another hour, you need some sleep. School tomorrow." She scrunched up her nose at the thought of it. He laughed. "You can shower if you want." She said simple, knowing that he probably wouldn't want to go home all sweaty. Although, it was cold outside, and he'd have to take a cab. "Care to join me? Save some water? I know how much you care about the environment." He said with a smirk and she giggled. She got up and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the bathroom. He didn't know how she could have energy after _that. _

Chuck left at one thirty, half an hour after he'd predicted. He hailed a cab and ended up sneaking into his room at nearly two in the morning. Today, well, yesterday, was the best day of his life. He was in love with Blair Waldorf and she was in love with him. What did he do to deserve being so fucking happy?

* * *

This was in general, really fluffy, but I hope you liked it. It was really hard to write, haha. Oh, and I was on west terrace a few days ago, which sparked that idea. I don't know if they let you eat lunch there, but he's Chuck Bass. And the fountain really is one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen in my life.

Next Chapter: I'm writing a steamy CB scene, but someone will walk in on them (again, sigh.) I wrote it in three different ways- Harold, Jack,or Nate walking in. So tell me which on you'd like to see in a review! I assure you any of the three of those are hilarious. Vote,people! &I'll be sure to add some Dorota in the next chapter, because who doesn't love her?! Haha

&Check my profile for a spoiler vid that made me so damn happy, I started dancing. Yeah, so go look at it in my profile.

I hope you're reading _Hollywood Hills_, because I'm working super hard on that one! I've been writing the next chapter, which is super long, for days now. I'm kind of stuck though. Anything you want to see happen? Check it out. Chuck meets Blair in the next chapter! Yay!

xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** You guys were so great with your reviews for the last chapter, thanks so much! However, I only got three votes, so this chapter is a filler, giving you an opportunity to vote! I can't decide! I'll post another message at the bottom of the chapter with some more information on that. Thanks so much, once again. You're all fabulous. I'm writing this on a fabulous Friday, just for you. Don't expect an update soon, this is my birthday weekend. My actual birthday is on Monday, so I probably won't update until _next _weekend. Enjoy!

**Warning:** Some explicit language and innuendos.

**Disclaimer:** Does anyone really think I'd be sitting her writing _this _if I owned anything? No, if I had any part in the ownership of the show, I'd be writing _that _instead. I'd also put Chuck and Blair together, or at least some more cat-and-mouse. And Ed Westwick would be in my room right now. I'd settle for Chace too. Unfortunately, one can only dream. I wish I owned it,but I don't. I do not in any way,shape,or form own Gossip Girl or any of the characters mentioned. Some dialog will sometimes also be borrowed.

* * *

Serena woke up at seven, unfortunately, because it was Monday. She hopped in the shower, then proceeded to do her hair and get dressed. It ended up taking longer than expected, and she walked downstairs in the middle of everyone's breakfast. "Oh good, you're up." Lily says with a smile and Serena thinks she's just a little too happy. Not that she wants to know why. Ew. She remembered a time when her mother first got married, she had been so damn happy one day, that Serena was dumbfounded. Chuck took the liberty to explain that all Bass men were sex-gods. That had been enough to bring back her lunch. She never wanted to know about those types of things.

She noticed that Chuck looked tired, he was practically falling asleep at the table. Eric noticed too because he said, "Late night,Chuck?" with a chuckle. Chuck shot him a death glare. Chuck opened his mouth to reply, most likely with a perverted comment, but Serena stopped him. "Please don't." She pleaded. She wasn't one who could stomach hearing about him and Blair on an empty stomach. Chuck smirked and ate his breakfast. A moment later, he said, "Blair is going to tell you all about it anyway. I'm surprised she hasn't called you yet." He smirked again and went on to eat his food while Serena's brows furrowed in confusion. Eric was stifling laughter at the look on his sister's face. Like clockwork, Serena's phone rang. Chuck smirked and Eric let out a chuckle. Blair's name flashed across her screen. "Just a second." She tells her family, but makes no move to excuse herself from the table.

"Hey,B. What's up?" Serena pauses, listening to Blair's answer. "Of coarse, I'll see you soon." Another pause. "Yeah, why?" Another pause followed by a giggle, and Serena rolling her eyes. "Okay, sure. See you soon,bye." And she hung up the phone. "Blair wants to tell me something, so I'm going to head to school early." She announces to the family. Chuck has a smug look on his face.

"Oh, and Chuck?" He looks up at her with his smirk in place. "Yes, sister dearest?" She rolls her eyes in annoyance, something he triggers often. "Blair said to tell you that she found your scarf. Dorota washed it for you. Apparently, you left it there last week. And here I thought you were getting rid of that stupid thing." She finishes and he's still smirking. "It's my signature." And he eats his food. She grabs a muffin and her bag and is out the door, waving to her family - and Jack, it was really awkward having him there. She didn't know him, and apparently he was an older version of pre-Blair Chuck.

She arrives at school and Blair is waiting on the steps with a huge smile on her face.

"Good Morning, seems that Queen B is happy. Does that mean that the poor unsuspecting freshmen are safe?" She inquired happily. Blair let out a giggle. "There's never an off day for destruction." She says sweetly and with a smile, it'd almost fool anyone into thinking it was a nice comment. "So why are you so happy? But please spare me any and all sexual details." Serena asks, and the thought of her step-brother having sex with her best friend in the whole world makes her queasy. "That's not why I'm so happy,S. There is more to life than sex." Blair says, but Serena knows she's dying to spill whatever it is. "Oh my god,B. Tell me!" Serena insisted, she was interested in what made Blair so genuinely happy, even if it did involve Chuck.

"Well...." Blair began, teasing her now eager best friend. "B!" Serena demanded and Blair chuckled.  
"Okay! Well, Chuck planned this whole romantic day..." She began, but Serena interrupted saying, "Aw, B! That's so sweet!" Serena shut up when Blair gave her a death glare. "Anyway, so we were at the fountain at Lincoln Center, and it was so beautiful, and he told me he loved me." Blair squealed and Serena's eyes widened. "Chuck told you he loved you?" Serena asked, shocked because her step-brother was not one to share his feelings, let alone further commit himself to one person. "Yes!" Blair squealed, and Serena was so happy that Chuck had finally done something right, he had finally made Blair really truly happy. Maybe Blair wouldn't admit it, but Serena thought the freshman may be safe for the day. "Oh my gosh, B. That's so great!" Serena said, giving her best friend a hug and giggling with her about the details of Blair's day, sans sexuality, of coarse.

* * *

Sorry, but I told you this was a filler. More like an intro into the next chapter.

I'm writing a steamy CB scene for the next chapter, but someone will walk in on them (again, sigh.) I wrote it in three different ways- Harold, Jack,or Nate walking in. **So tell me which on you'd like to see in a review!** I assure you any of the three of those are hilarious. **_Vote_**,people! I asked this of you last time and so far, I've only gotten three votes. I value your opinions, so send in your vote, and any other ideas or suggestions.

I hope you're reading _Hollywood Hills_, because I'm working super hard on that one! I've been writing the next chapter, which is super long, for days now. I'm kind of stuck though. Anything you want to see happen? Check it out. Chuck meets Blair in the next chapter! Yay!

xoxo A.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning:** Some explicit language and innuendos.

**Disclaimer:** Does anyone really think I'd be sitting her writing _this _if I owned anything? No, if I had any part in the ownership of the show, I'd be writing _that _instead. And I'd be making out with Ed Westwick right now, one can only dream....

* * *

Blair's mother had come home early in the morning, only to leave for London tonight. Eleanor was spending the whole day at her studio, and shopping for her trip. Blair gave Dorota the day off again, because if Eleanor was going to be out, she might as well take advantage.  
Blair was tired, she hadn't gotten much sleep last night, but her excitement about the day before was enough to keep her more energetic than usual. Serena shared her excitement, the two giggled all morning. Blair's clones were dying to get in on whatever had put Blair in such a good mood.

As class ended for lunch, Blair found Serena waiting for her. "Hey,B!" Serena was still excited about the morning which was good, considering Blair was practically jumping. "Hey,S. Lunch?" The blond nodded and led her outside. The two sat at the tables outside because the Met steps are totally under construction. Couldn't they do that over the summer? Blair's followers sat down next to the two and started talking about their weekends.

Chuck and Nate chose that moment to walk across the courtyard. The girls stared at them and giggled while Blair rolled her eyes at the minions. Chuck smirked at the girls and Nate started walking towards them with Chuck in tow. "Hello Ladies." Chuck says, still standing with Nate who smiles at everyone. The girls swooned, Chuck had become quite the charmer since he'd started to date Blair. Actually, he and Nate were Blair's exes, which made them top of the food chain. After all, they were the two richest guys at school _and _they'd dated Blair. That of coarse, made them totally off limits. The Girls wouldn't dare date each other's ex-boyfriends, especially not Blair's. It was sad for them, really. Two of the greatest catches were totally off-limits. Golden-Boy and Sex-God belonged solely to Blair and she'd destroy anyone who tried to cross that line. She didn't really care if anyone dated Nate, but those were the rules and they had to be enforced. If someone wanted him, they had to ask. She was in a good mood today, it would have gone over well, but now he was standing right there and they couldn't very well ask in front of him. Wasn't he doing Jenny Humphrey anyway? The girl hadn't asked, but she wasn't a Girl of the Steps anyway, so it wasn't required. Besides, she didn't even go to Constance. They were sort-of-friends now,right? Maybe she'd stop by her mom's and see her. Wow, she really was in a good mood.

When school had ended, Chuck gave Blair a ride home. As usual, the ride consisted of them making out in the back of the limo. She'd lost exactly six headbands since they'd started dating, but she secretly thought they were in the limo somewhere. He always ended up pulling it out of her hair. Blair grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the limo when it stopped at her building. "No one's home." She assured him suggestively. She bit her lip and kissed him again.

They started their heated make-out session as soon as the elevator doors closed. He really loved being allowed in the elevator. The doors dinged and they stumbled out of the elevator. Blair grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him upstairs, smirking seductively. She took off his blazer and scarf the second they walked into the room. The discarded clothing landed on her floor. Blair didn't bother closing the door, no one was home anyway. She slipped her flats off and kicked them to the side, almost tripping over them in her attempt to get to the bed. Chuck pushed her onto the bed and kicked off his own shoes before crawling on top of her. His lips never left hers. When they were comfortably positioned on her bed, his hand started going up her thigh, which was covered with her red tights. She grasped his collar to pull him closer to her, if that was possible. She pulled at his collar, which subsequently loosed his tie. Her fingers tangled in his hair as she pulled him closed. He had one arm around her waist and the other drawing circles on her thighs. He brought his hand up to her face as his lips finally left hers. He pushed some of her hair out of her face and put his hand on her neck. "You look really hot today." He said, biting his lip. "Is that what I am to you? Just an accessory?" He brought his lips to meet hers again before flipping her over so that she was on top.

Blair moved some hair behind her hair, and now she was sitting on top of him. She brought her face closer to his and he said, "You're so much more than that." before closing the distance between their lips. She pulled his collar, bringing him up into a sitting position, and only leaving his lips briefly to say "You need to learn how to behave yourself." Her hands tangled in his hair and she brought her lips to meet his again. Then she heard a throat clear. She slowly turned her head to see who it was as Chuck fell back against the pillows. Her eyes widened as she saw her daddy standing there. She realized she was still on top of Chuck and she quickly hopped off him. "Daddy! What are you doing here?" She said as she got off the bed. "Um...I...I'll be downstairs."

"Oh God." Blair said as soon as her father was out of the doorway. "Your dad caught us making out. On a bed. With clothing on the floor." Chuck answered. "Chuck! This is horrible. My dad hasn't seen you since....I don't even remember. The first time he sees you as my boyfriend, you're on top of me!" She shrieked. "Actually, you were on top of me." She rolled her eyes and walked out of the room, he followed her downstairs. Harold was sitting on the couch, legs crossed and staring at them. Well, it was more like glaring at Chuck as if he had just molested his daughter. "Blair Bear!" He exclaimed and Blair walked over to hug him. "Daddy, what are you doing here?" She asked, still a little breathless from making out with Chuck. "I came back with your mother, but I was at a hotel. I wanted to surprise you when you got back from school. I'm apparently the one who got surprised." He said, glaring at Chuck again. "Nope, I'm still surprised.....and really embarrassed." She said, bowing her head. "Charles, nice to see you. Of coarse, it's better now that you aren't under my daughter." "Nice to see you too,sir." "Blair, do you mind if I have a word with Charles? Alone?" "Sure." Then she leaned closer to her father and whispered, "Be nice, he's my boyfriend." Then she walked upstairs.

He opened his mouth to speak, but Harold beat him to it. "Let me talk first." "Yes sir." "As far as I'm concerned my daughter is a virgin, she doesn't know what sex is, she isn't curious, and she isn't having it. I know your reputation, and I know what I just witnessed, but I have my own lie that I choose to believe." Chuck laughed. "Is that even healthy?" He asked, but the man's glare made him shut up. "At least tell me you're being safe." Harold pleaded, Chuck's eyes widened as he struggled to remain composure. "I-uh-yeah of coarse." To say this was awkward was to say the least. He needed to do something. Blair's father was important to her, and he didn't know why, but he wanted the man's approval. "Sir." Chuck started and the man looked at him, awaiting for him to continue. "I'm in love with your daughter." Harold raised an eyebrow. "Does she know that?" "Yes. Sir, she is the most amazing girl in the world, and that's the only way I'd ever be in a relationship. Blair is perfect. She's beautiful and smart, and just...amazing. I don't mind getting yelled at or having to apologize all the time or the fact that she's high maintenance. She's worth it. She's worth more than anything else in the world,even if she does kick me with six inch heels. I love her more than anything." Harold stared at him for a minute and smiled. Then he did the most unexpected thing, he hugged him. "I always like you better than Nate anyway." The sense of approval was better that he'd imagined.

* * *

**Hey everyone,**

**I'm sorry this took a while and it sort of sucks, but I'm busy with my birthday being on Saturday :) Which also happens to be v-day, so Happy Valentine's Day!:) I really wish there was a v-day episode of Gossip Girl, where we'd get a beautiful Chuck and Blair scene. Unfortunately, I don't own the show and have no control over it. So in this chapter, Chuck is a little OOC, I realize that, but I liked it like this. The make-out is stolen from 1.10, but I changed the conversation. Hope you enjoyed. Read and review! Any suggestions for next chapter? I'm sort of stumped. This is turning out to be fluffier than I'd like. Oh and the author's note is messed up in the previous chapter, I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote that, considering this coming weekend is my birthday weekend and my birthday is on Saturday....so just ignore that. I was obviously delusional. Oh, and today my friend shared a very funny story about his weekend and getting high, I thought I'd throw that in here. I'm just thinking about Chuck...and him smoking, which makes me think of that story. Sorry, this was pointless. Anyways, read and review!  
**

**Love Always,**

**Alexa.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning:** Some explicit language and innuendos.

**Disclaimer:** Does anyone really think I'd be sitting her writing _this _if I owned anything? No, if I had any part in the ownership of the show, I'd be writing _that _instead. And I'd be making out with Ed Westwick right now, one can only dream....

I'll continue this in the next chapter, I just felt bad for the wait. I'm so sorry! **Go to the website at the end of the page!!!**

* * *

Chuck ate his breakfast while Jack stared at him across the table. Eric was eating a blueberry muffin with a glass of milk while Lily ate a scone with her coffee. His father gazed at Lily adoringly, and it made Chuck think about the way he must look when he stared at Blair. Everyone was waiting, once again, on the belated arrival of his dear step sister. What the hell was she doing? On cue, Serena bounced down the steps in her Constance uniform, grabbed a croissant of the table and sat down between Chuck and Eric. "Good Morning." She chirped as she took a bite out of the croissant and poured herself some orange juice. Nate stared at her,confused as to her reason for happiness.

"Well, some one is awfully happy today." Lily says with a smile and Serena giggles. "Yes, well....I met a guy. His name is Aaron and he's so great. Plus, Blair is happy and when she's happy, everyone is happy. Thanks Chuck." She said and Chuck's head snapped up. He hadn't been paying attention to the conversation, but now it obviously included him. Everyone looked at him, expecting him to answer. Nate looked confused, as usual. He couldn't think of anything that Serena would thank him for. "For what?" He asked, trying not to sound like an idiot. He should have payed attention. He guessed that this was how Nate felt, being confused all the time. Serena giggled like a four year old. Serena was entirely overrated in his opinion, too typical. She was so unlike Blair, who was evil and charming and sweet and a bitch at the same time. Blair was a perfect good girl in public but a very,very bad girl when she was with him. She was fearless, and strong, and yet she was scared and vulnerable at the same time. Blair had beautiful brown eyes and gorgeous chestnut curls. Blair was short and tiny, but who really wanted to date a giant? In his opinion, she was so much prettier than Serena, and so much more special. Then again, he was biased, he did love her after all. "For making Blair happy, duh!" Serena said, still giggling. She was really getting on his nerves. He wondered if Nate needed his head examined, because he couldn't see why anyone in their right mind would choose her over Blair. "Yeah, Blair was even slightly nice to a freshman yesterday. Can you imagine? What did you do anyway?" Eric asked and Nate laughed a little.

"I did something romantic, I guess it was a pleasant surprise." Chuck said awkwardly as he drank his orange juice. "Oh, it was." Serena said, still giggling. Chuck raised an eyebrow at her with a curious glance. "She's my best friend, you know she told me all the details. I didn't know you were capable of being so utterly sweet." Serena says with a smile and Chuck rolled his eyes and groaned. He forgot that girls talked about these things. He went back to his food. "What did you do that was so romantic, Charles?" Lily asked him. He groaned again, and shot Serena a look. He'd now have to talk about feelings with the whole fucking family. Serena came to his rescue, "Arranged lunch on west terrace, took her to a ballet, reserved the whole ballroom for dinner, and told her he loved her." She practically screeched the last part in excitement. Chuck groaned and put his head in his hands as everyone gaped at him. "Yes, that's been known to make women exceedingly happy." Bart said. Chuck groaned again. He was going to kill Serena and hide the body. Yes, that was his master plan. Everyone else stood there in shock, and although Bart had spoken, he still looked as if he was confused. "You told Blair you loved her?" Nate asked timidly, almost afraid that Chuck was going to get pissed off and kill him. Chuck rolled his eyes. Whatever, he'd have to face this. He liked it a lot more when it was just him and Blair who knew. He didn't mind Serena knowing. Harold knew too, but he figured that was best if he were to keep his health. As long as no one other than his table knew, he'd deal with it. "Yes. Now can we stop spreading it around?" "Why?" Eric asked and Chuck rolled his eyes again. "Because, little brother, I have a reputation. I already have a girlfriend, can we not further destroy my reputation with telling the whole world that I'm a sap,too?" "So do you?" Nate asked. "Do I what?" Again, confused. How did Nate live life like this, never knowing what is going on. It was frustrating. "Love her." Nate said, as if it were obvious. He guessed it was obvious, maybe he was just undeniably slow today. "Yes." Chuck mumbled and continued eating. Nate laughed a little a Chuck glared at him. "I'm not laughing at you, man. I'm just remembering how last year, you were reminding me that I was going to marry Blair someday, and that love is bull shit, and that she's a bitch,yada yada yada. So much is different." Nate finished, and Chuck knew what he meant. So much had changed since then, since thinking that Nate and Blair were going to be together forever. Now he was the "Nate" in the situation. It was a scary thought. Chuck chuckled at the thought and smirked at the memories. "Dude, you are so whipped." Nate said. Chuck opened his mouth to respond, but Nate continued talking anyway, "Don't deny it man, you wouldn't be caught dead watching a ballet if you weren't in love with her. Being in love with Blair makes you whipped. Trust me." Chuck rolled his eyes and thought about it. He knew it was true but shook his head anyway, "Blair knows me, I'm not a puppy dog who does whatever she says." It was a rude statement, something that may have triggered an argument, but Chuck said it light-heartedly and with a chuckle, and Nate knew it was just a joke. "Yeah, yeah, we'll see." He finished with a laugh as Chuck glared at him. He knew Chuck wasn't really mad at him, it was one of their friendly fights. They used to have them all the time, and it felt comfortable to be having one again. He missed making fun of each other and pretending to be mad. That's the sort of things best friends did. Sure, they'd had a big fight, and then another smaller one, but Blair and Serena went through rough patches all the time, and they just came out of it better friends than before. Girls were so complicated.

"Can we just get to school while I still have some of my dignity?" Chuck asked and Serena giggled. He was so fucking annoyed.

Serena decided she was going to hang out with Aaron the artist after school,Eric went off with his boyfriend,and Nate had some plans. So, Chuck was going to be alone all afternoon. Bart would be working,and Lily is planning something for some charity, or some animal. He hadn't really payed attention. What had Jack said? Chuck vaguely remembered him mentioning going out today and seeing New York and all it had to offer. Which meant, he was going to be out getting laid and wasted all day long. The class ended, and Chuck, who was both bored out of his mind and not paying attention, was the first to leave. He decided that he'd go wait for Blair. He walked over to the girls' hall and waited for her. Her and her followers walked down the hall and noticed him. Nelly Yuki was first, and she started to giggle and inform the rest of the group. Blair's face lit up when she saw him. They got closer, and finally were in front of him. "Hi." "Hi, hello ladies." The girls had smiles gracing their features. Blair looked at the girls expectantly and they all scrambled off. "So, everyone is gone for the afternoon." Chuck said with a smirk. "Well, we could take advantage of the situation." Blair continued with a smirk of her own. "Meet me in the limo." Chuck said, walking off. Blair rolled her eyes and got her books. She took her time walking to the limo, she even stopped to talk to a few people and say bye to Serena. She casually walked up to the limo and slid in next to Chuck. "How long does it take you to get a few books?" He asked, chuckling. "You didn't say I should hurry up." Blair said, scooting closer to him. "Arthur." Chuck said simply and the limo started moving.

* * *

www . oceanup . com /2009/03/gossip-girl-spoiler-hookup . html #more

That made my whole year. I had to put spaces, sorry. **Must see for all Chuck/Blair fans! **I was going to boycott the show...but now, I can't possibly do such a thing. How can I with Chair in the future? :)

Love always, A.


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning:** Some explicit language and innuendos.

**Disclaimer:** Does anyone really think I'd be sitting her writing _this _if I owned anything? No, if I had any part in the ownership of the show, I'd be writing _that _instead. And I'd be making out with Ed Westwick right now, one can only dream....

* * *

Chuck and Blair barely made it into his bedroom before his lips attacked hers. She dropped her Valentino bag on the floor and pulled Chuck's tie off, discarding it onto his floor. Chuck moved towards the bed. His lips never left hers as she pushed him onto the bed and straddled him. He loved her, he really did. He wanted to have sex, he really did. He wanted to relish it though, he didn't want to have a quickie - that's what the limo was for. So, he flipped Blair over so that he was on top of her and kissed every inch of her face. Blair laughed and ran her fingers through his hair. He was okay with just making out, for now. Which is what they were doing, if you though about it. Chuck's hands were all over her body, grazing. Her skin was so delicate and sometimes, he felt like he would break her, she was so tiny. He never thought about those things when he was with anyone else, but he did now, because he actually cared. He thought it was strange to care about people, but it was becoming more familiar to him as time passed. He still had a reputation though, and his partying did not have to stop just because he had a girlfriend. He really hated that word, but he supposed it wasn't so bad anymore.

His hands grazed Blair's thighs, which were covered by brightly colored tights. Blair's hands cupped his face and brought him closer to her, and she kept kissing him. She loved him, she really did. It was almost scary, because it was so immense, how much she loved him.

Jack walked through the elevator and into the apartment. Since when did whores cancel on you? It wasn't as if they had another job. He shouldn't expect a prostitute to be responsible, because she did, after all, sleep with men for money. He did think that repeat customers should be given certain treatment - he did keep her in business, after all. Whenever he was in New York, he slept with the same seven whores - Summer, Cherry, Chelsea, Sandy, Jenna, Bianca, and Alyssa. He never expects the whores to flake out or go out of business, but it had happened previously. Apparently, Summer and Jenna had "turned their lives around" and gotten "respectable jobs". He now had only five options and his favorite, Cherry, canceled on him. He'd been Cherry's first job. She was eighteen, but no virgin, six years ago. Now she was twenty-four, still hot, far more experienced, and also had a boob job in the meantime. She also apparently enjoyed reading articles about positions, and how to make people horny. She always taught him things, which he taught to others. She really did a service to humankind, and mini-Jack - of course, although Jack didn't think of it as so mini.

He wasn't scheduled to meet up with Chelsea until seven, and it was only four. Bianca was doing him tomorrow at nine, in the morning, bright and early. He'd rescheduled Cherry for noon, and the rest of the girls were for the rest of the day. Actually, he almost forgot about Alyssa. He was meeting her at midnight on a rooftop, she was bringing games, like Cherry so often did.

Jack prepared himself a glass of scotch, which reminded him of Chuck. Thinking of Chuck consequently reminded him of how much he'd sleep with Blair than with his favorite whores. He'd overheard Nate and Chuck talking about it yesterday. Actually, Chuck brought it up and Nate covered his ears and told him to shut up.

Jack decided to abandon his now half empty glass and retreat to his room, consequently walking by Chuck's on the way there. He heard whispers of "I love you" and "You're so perfect". He braced himself for something he didn't want to see - although, if he were being honest, he wouldn't mind catching Blair naked. He prepared a plan - walk in and start speaking right away, before even seeing them, and make it look like an accident. "Hey Chuck, I didn't know you were -oh" Jack said. Unfortunately, or fortunately, however you looked at it, the teens were both fully clothed. Chuck rolled off Blair and groaned. "I'm going to go into the bathroom and kill myself if this keeps happening." Chuck whined as he fell back onto his pillows. Blair leaned into his ear and whispered so lightly, to avoid Jack hearing and said, "later." Chuck groaned, how did he get turned on so easily? It wasn't fair. He got off the bed, shot a glare at Jack, and went into his bathroom. "Sorry about that, I didn't know Chuck had visitors." Jack said innocently. Blair nodded and fixed her clothing. She looked for her headband on the floor but to no avail. "Do you see a headband anywhere? It matches my tights." She said and Jack actually looked around. "Nope." She bent over to look under the bed - which pleased Jack quite a bit - and found it. She dusted it off, not that there was any dust on it, and placed it on her head. She looked in the mirror and fixed her hair. She decided that she looked presentable by the time Chuck walked out.

"I though you were going out." Chuck commented, annoyed.

"Cherry canceled on me." "Cherry? How....tasteful." Blair said, sarcasm dripping.

"Yeah, she canceled our little tryst." Jack explained, but Blair showed no sympathy. "How unfortunate."

* * *

Another short one, I know. I'm so so sorry. Please keep reading though, I promise it will get better. I love you all so much. Leave reviews.

Peace and love,

A.


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning:** Some explicit language and innuendos.

**Disclaimer:** Does anyone really think I'd be sitting her writing _this _if I owned anything? No, if I had any part in the ownership of the show, I'd be writing _that _instead. And I'd be making out with Ed Westwick right now, one can only dream....

* * *

Almost a week had passed since the uncomfortable run-in with Jack, and Blair was avoiding Chuck's apartment like the plague.

Serena wasn't happy with Blair's avoidance, and didn't know the reason for it. She just knew that Blair was insisting on not coming over. At first, Serena thought that maybe Chuck and Blair had a fight, but Chuck told her that it wasn't true. Serena wasn't stupid enough to continue thinking that they were having issues when Chuck held Blair's hand at school. Everyone was shocked, Chuck Bass did not hold hands. Serena supposed that even Blair was a little bit surprised. Chuck held Blair's hand a few times, but never at school, never in front of everyone. Nate walked by and laughed, but Chuck's death glare made him stop. Why was Blair avoiding visiting the Basses though? If it wasn't Chuck, and it wasn't Serena, what reason was there for Blair not coming over?

Serena gave in and asked Chuck, but he had no clue. He hadn't thought she was avoiding the apartment, he just thought she was busy. He ventured a guess though - he thought maybe Blair had decided that they were interrupted too often at the apartment? Serena supposed it was plausible, there were too many people at the Bass residence. Especially with Nate and Jack there, it was a little bit ridiculous, if you asked her.

Finally, Serena got Blair alone. Nate and Chuck decided to do some bonding - they didn't spend nearly enough time together, and they missed each other. So, Serena followed Blair into the car. "What are you doing?" Blair asked as she sat down and saw Serena next to her. "Cornering you." Serena replied, feeling like a detective. Blair shot her a confused glance and then took out her phone, presumably to check Gossip Girl.

"Blair, why have you been avoiding coming to my apartment?" Serena asked. Blair looked up from her phone and at Serena. Serena was her best friend, but the reason was so childish, she didn't think she could say it out loud. "Jack walked in on me and Chuck, and awkward as that was, I'm not comfortable being in your apartment anymore. Besides, I think he was checking me out."  
"Jack?" "No, Chuck. I'm avoiding your apartment because Chuck was checking me out." Blair said sarcastically, and Serena rolled her eyes.  
"Okay, so Jack was checking you out. Gross." "Exactly." "So, you won't come over while he's there?"  
"Exactly. He makes me feel uncomfortable, and I keep thinking about how if he had walked in five minutes later, he would have seen quite a show." "Ew! B!" "I'm just saying, there are too many people who have the possibility of catching us. Imagine if it were Bart instead of Jack!" "You're right. That doesn't mean you can't come over though, just hang out with me instead of Chuck." "Is Jack still there?" "Yeah." "Then, no. When he leaves, I'll come over." "Fine. You could just avoid him though."  
"No, I can't. He walked in on Chuck on top of me! It's embarrassing, and I don't want to be near him." "Oh, I get it. Okay."

They'd finally arrived at Blair's, and she couldn't be more thankful to get out of this car and stop this conversation. Her hopes of ending the conversation were squashed when Serena followed her into the building. Thankfully, she didn't mention Jack again. She apparently just wanted to spend some time with Blair, which was well appreciated. The girls watched Breakfast at Tiffany's, ate some yogurt, and talked about boys. Serena whined about Aaron, and him not being able to commit. Blair talked about how Chuck was being a good boyfriend, and Blair asked Serena about Dan. If someone didn't know any better, they might think the night was out of a movie - girls talking about boys and watching movies.

"So, Chuck is going to Maine for the weekend." Serena said during Roman Holiday. "Yes, I know." "With Jack." "Nate and Eric will be there too." "You trust Nate to keep Chuck away from drugs and drinking?" Serena asked, wondering why Blair wasn't worried. "No, but I trust Eric. Besides, do you really think Chuck will do something stupid?" Serena shrugged and continued watching the movie.

"So, you don't mind if I ruin Dan, right?" Blair asked twenty minutes later. "What are you going to do to him?" "I'm not sure yet, but he must go down." "For what?"  
"Dan wrote a story about Chuck and Bart, it's like a tell-all. It could destroy them, and you. Chuck said he isn't going to publish it, but he still needs to be punished." "Wait, he wrote a story about Chuck and Bart?" "Yes, keep up, will you?" Serena was dumbfounded. "Why would he do that?" She asked. "Do I look like I care what Cabbage Patch thinks about?" Serena was silent, so Blair continued, "All I care about is the fact that he did it and that is unacceptable. Nobody is allowed to mess with you and Chuck."

Serena nodded, "Maybe I should talk to him about it?" She dropped it at Blair's glare. Blair was determined to destroy Dan, and there was nothing she could do about it. Maybe she could warn him, but she didn't owe him anything, right?

"I've decided that you and I are spending the weekend together." Blair says, interrupting Serena's train of thought. Serena laughs a little, because that's how Blair is. She just gives you an order and you do it. Not that she was opposed to spending the weekend with her best friend, but what if she had other plans? She didn't though, and Blair would've known if she did. "Breakfast and Audrey, just like old times. We can have a sleepover and go out like we used to. You know, before....everything." Blair says, voice trailing at the end. It's a sore topic for both of them. "Hey B?" Serena says after thinking for a minute. Blair looks at her expectantly. "I love you." "Who doesn't?" Blair says, and the girls erupt into fits of laughter.

* * *

Another short one, I know. I'm so so sorry. Please keep reading though, I promise it will get better. I love you all so much. Leave reviews.

Peace and love,

A.


End file.
